


His Captivating Stare

by WindyAzul



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Masquerade, so much dancing, this is my first fanfiction on this website im so scared oh my god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyAzul/pseuds/WindyAzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines, now 21 year old adults and swimming in student loans, are just surviving another year until Pacifica Northwest invites them to a presumably fancy masquerade ball. Dipper, though he didn't want to go originally, ends up having more fun at the party than he thought. Bill Cipher, a semi-rich 24 year old scam artist who's looking to get richer, and ends up running into Dipper at the party and the two begin to hit it off. That is, until Dipper has to suddenly and quickly leave. Now Bill has to track him down, and face the hard truth that Dipper isn't who he thought he was, and vice versa. Rated T for cursing and mild violence in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waltzing and Drinking

As soon as Dipper walked into the fancy mansion with his sister Mabel and her date Pacifica, he instantly wanted to walk back out. There was a sea of rich aristocrats that stretched across the huge ballroom, some mingling with each other and others dancing gracefully on the dance floor. It was a masquerade party, so he couldn't recognize anyone. Well, Dipper wouldn't be able to recognize anyone anyways; he barely knew any famous people, besides Pacifica, but that was only because she was Mabel's girlfriend. In fact, the only reason he was standing in this perfume polluted place was because Pacifica was being forced to go in place of her parents, who had other plans that night. So, as a special treat, she invited Mabel, who refused to go without Dipper at her side. After a long argument, Pacifica unwillingly accepted. Dipper wished she hadn't given up so easily, because now he was regretting every second of it. He was forced into a suit that was a little too tight, along with a masquerade mask with a pine tree on the side of it. As weird as it sounded, it actually looked very nice. Next to him, Mabel stood gawking at everyone and everything that moved past her. Her mask looked like a pink galaxy, dotted with stars and one shooting star. Her ballgown was almost as fancy (Mabel actually made it herself), and followed the same theme as her masquerade mask. Holding her hand and making sure Mabel didn't leave her site stood Pacifica, who, of course, was wearing a masquerade mask decorated elegantly with a wide variety of jewels. Her dress was a classic blue ballgown with a navy blue ribbon tied around her waist. All of a sudden, the orchestra began to play a waltz, causing Mabel to squeal and drag Pacifica onto the dance floor.

"I've been practicing this!" Mabel squeaked happily, "Dipper we'll be right back, we just gotta dance!"

"Mabel, please-" Pacifica began to argue, but she was drowned out by the excited noises Mabel was making. They instantly blended in with the crowd, causing Dipper to chuckle quietly. Mabel has always liked parties, but Dipper wasn't a huge fan. So, he decided he would stick by the food table until he had a good excuse to go home. Maybe he could pretend to spill one of the fancy drinks they had on his suit? Nah, this place probably had spare suits or something. He should probably fake a stomach ache and have Mabel drive him home. Just as he grabbed one of the drinks off the refreshment table, another figure appeared next to him and grabbed the same one. Dipper instantly let go, letting the stranger take the drink.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see your hand," Dipper laughed awkwardly, quickly grabbing another drink. He felt really embarrassed, and could feel his cheeks heat up. He gulped down the mystery drink, which tasted like strawberry juice. The figure looming above him was silent for awhile, before cracking out a huge grin. 

"Its alright Pine Tree, it was an accident!" He shrugged, laughing a bit. Dipper looked him up and down, instantly telling he was a wealthy man. He was wearing a black dress shirt with a golden vest over it, along with a white tie tucked neatly under it. He wore a small top hat as well, complimenting his nicely styled golden locks of hair. It was hard to see the mystery man's eyes with his fancy yellow mask on, especially since one eye was covered completely, but he could sorta tell that they looked almost cat-like. He could also tell they were focused on him, skimming him up and down as well. His gaze was captivating, making him feel shy and weak. Snapping back to reality, Dipper quickly realized what the man called him and became more embarrassed.

"P-Pine Tree? Uh, my names Dipper," he awkwardly introduced himself, offering his hand for him to shake. That's what fancy people did, right? The stranger studied his hand before grabbing it himself and shaking it. Even though the golden eyed boy was wearing gloves, Dipper could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

"Pine Tree suits you better, Pine Tree. Consider it a nickname!" He snickered. "My names Bill, Bill Cipher. How are you enjoying the party, kid?"

"It certainly is something," Dipper commented, glancing around the room. It was too fancy for his tastes, but he didn't want to seem rude. He could feel Bill's eyes pierce right through him, studying him and finding out the truth.

"I'm not one for fancy parties either," Bill smirked, causing Dipper to looked surprised. "Well, you don't really look like the type to hang out in this kind of crowd. You're.. unique," he finished. 'Pine Tree' felt his heart ping inside of him, for some reason feeling flattered. Bill obviously sensed this, causing his grin to grow wider. "So, how about we get out of this stiff crowd and have some real fun? I know a few spots in this ol' mansion that are definitely better than this shindig." He offered his arm, waiting for his soon-to-be date to hook his arm around his.

"What do you mean by, 'fun'?" Dipper was obviously suspicious of Bill; I mean, they just met five minutes ago! Bill laughed almost manically at his statement.

"I promise it's not that kind of fun, Pine Tree. Just trust me on this." Dipper began to consider leaving with Bill, but he couldn't just leave Mabel, right? He glanced over to his sister, who was still waltzing with Pacifica on the dance floor. It looked like they weren't going to move anytime soon, so if Dipper was going to explore with Bill, now would be the time. Besides, he had his phone in his pocket. If Mabel really needed him, she could just call. 

"Tick tock, Pine Tree." Dipper pushed away his thought, and snaked his arm around Bill's. He was definitely over thinking this; it wasn't like he was going away forever, right? The taller male's face lit up, instantly starting to walk away from the party.

"Trust me, you won't regret coming with me."


	2. Dipper and Bill's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper decide to ditch the party, and go exploring in the mansion. Lucky for Dipper, Bill (suspiciously) knows a few spots on where to hang out.

As Bill pulled Dipper's arm through a maze of hallways throughout the mansion, he couldn't help but gawk at how fancy and valuable everything around him looked. He shouldn't of expected anything else from an acquaintance of the Northwests, but still. He wasn't used to seeing this kind of stuff, considering he lived off fast food and instant noodles. Finally, Bill came to a stop, causing Dipper to almost crash into his back. 

"Hey, why'd you.." Dipper stopped talking, falling silent of the beauty of the room in front of him. It looked like some kind of courtyard, with an open view of the skies above and the vibrant green grass below them. The courtyard was covered in various and exotic flowers, each coming together in one strangely enchanting harmony. A bunch of flowers rested around a fountain in the middle of the yard, which was decorated with various symbols. The water in the fountain looked as if it was shimmering and sparkling, adding to the beauty of the courtyard. Dipper slowly took a step forward, admiring his surroundings before gently sitting down on the side of the fountain and looking up at the sky. The stars were out tonight, twinkling and shining around the crescent moon. Bill smirked, as if he was a predator about to catch its prey. He plopped down next to Dipper, stretching and leaning back towards the fountain.

"Nice place, huh Pinetree?" Bill commented, leaning forward again and glancing at Dipper with his one eye. Dipper could see clearly now that it was a nice golden color, which definitely complimented his outfit. 

"Nice is an understatement," Dipper breathed out. The two sat in silence for a little bit, enjoying the scenery and half-listening to the soft music playing from the ballroom. Suddenly, Bill got up, offering his hand to Dipper. He glanced down at it and looked up at Bill with a confused expression.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in an almost teasing voice. Dipper thought for a moment, weighing the cons with the pros. Well, he definitely couldn't dance, especially to classy music like this. He also didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Bill. Just as he was about to analyze the pros, Bill sighed and grabbed Dipper's hand. He let out a yelp as he was pushed into the proper waltzing stance, looking up at Bill with an almost glare. Sensing this, Bill looked down at him and added, "it was a rhetorical question. You think so much about everything! Let go once in awhile, kid."

Dipper huffed and didn't respond, only focusing on their feet as Bill slowly started the dance. He knew he was being slow on purpose to help Dipper learn, which he was silently thankful for. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. Dipper kept repeating the pattern in his head. After stepping on Bill's feet every two seconds, he was finally starting to get the hang of it. That is, before Bill of a sudden dipped Dipper. He let out an inhumane noise as he was dipped, reflexively swinging his arms around Bill's neck. Bill laughed, amusement dancing around in his eye.

"I guess you're really a dipper now! Hey, when was the last time you danced, Pinetree? You're stiffer than, well, a pine tree!" He asked, easily helping Dipper back to his feet. Dipper rolled his eyes at his lame joke.

"I've pretty much never danced before," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not like I attend these types of parties on a daily basis, so I never really bothered to learn the steps. Thats more up my sister's alley."

"Hmm..." Bill thought for a moment. "Well, if you ever need a tutor, I'm available in more ways than one." He winked at him, causing Dipper's cheeks to turn a light pink.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Dipper awkwardly responded. Bill lifted him back onto his feet, continuing their slow waltz. He slowly spun him, which Dipper recovered from with ease. Soon the waltz ended, causing Bill to separate himself from Dipper and bow.

"Thanks for the dance Pinetree, it really was something," he snickered, causing Dipper to glare at him. 

"And vice versa," Dipper mumbled under his breath. Bill ignored his comment, sitting back down onto the fountain with a smile on his face. The pine tree joined him, feeling uncomfortable with the silence. The music in the ballroom had changed to something more fast paced, but Dipper didn't recognize what it was. All he knew was that it wasn't another waltz, thank god. He mindlessly tapped his fingers to the rhythm as he began to think of something to say. He was drawing a total blank.

"So, Pinetree, what's with your mask anyways? Not that I don't like it, but normally someone wouldn't wear a tree on the side of their mask." Bill's question took Dipper by surprise.

"Well, I guess it's kind of a pun. My last name is Pines-" Bill's hand twitched for half a second, "- and I've always thought pine trees were pretty cool, so..." Dipper looked over at his friend, slightly concerned when he didn't respond. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no! I was just thinking; your last name is Pines, huh. Any chance you're related to Stanford Pines, that famous mystery writer?" 

"Oh, uh, yeah. He's my great uncle. Or Grunkle for short." Bill seemed to light up at that statement, his smile brightening up even more. Dipper noticed that his teeth looked slightly pointed. Does he file them down or something? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that's not normal, he wondered. Bill whistled, looking Dipper straight in the eye.

"Wow, pretty neat-o Pinetree! I've read a few of his stories myself, and they're not too shabby."

"Do you have anyone who's famous in your family, Bill?" Dipper mentally face-palmed himself. Of course he has someone famous in his family! That, or he was famous. Why else would he be at this rich and famous party? Bill looked at him, a bit surprised at the question.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Dipper skimmed him up and down, trying to remember if he's ever seen him before.

"Nope. I don't think I've ever seen you before." Bill was quiet for a few seconds before breaking out in an uncontrollable laugh. Did I say something? After a few minutes, Bill wiped a tear from his eye, a few stray giggles escaping his mouth.

"Oh, oh my god Pinetree. That's absolutely rich."

"What, should I know you or something?"

"Well, yeah. I'm pretty popular in today's times. Clearly you haven't been keeping up with the entertainment business, kid." Dipper ignored Bill's comment, not showing any signs of emotion.

"Well, are you gonna tell me who you are already or..."

"Gladly! Bill Cipher, aka The Bill Cipher. I've done pretty much everything, like acting, singing; you name it kid, and I've done it."

"Scuba dive?"

"That's not what I meant, Pine Tree, but yes."

"How about skydiving?"

"Of course, who do you take me for? Now-"

"Preformed in the circus?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Robbed a house?"

"Pinetree-"

"Bet you haven't touched the bottom of the ocean."

"Of course not-"

"Then you haven't done-"

" _ENOUGH!_ " Dipper flinched at Bill's suddenly loud voice, fear slowly climbing up into his throat. He didn't dare say another word. Bill composed himself once more, looking extremely guilty. "Sorry. I guess there is one thing I haven't learned: controlling my emotions." He chuckled to himself. Dipper slowly relaxed again, feeling a little bad for being a smart ass. Then again, Bill kind of seems like an asshole, so might as well fight fire with fire.

"Hey," Bill started, "how about I show you a few more spots around the mansion? I know a few rooms that are better than this one." Dipper's curiosity rose instantly; he's always loved exploring.

"Promise not to snap at me again?"

"...Promise."

"Then lead the way, captain." Bill got off the fountain side, gently helping Dipper get up. He snaked his arm around Dippers, and led him through yet another maze of corridors. He was suspicious of how Bill knew his way around the house, but decided not to ask. Suddenly they stopped in front of a regal-looking door, but when Bill tried to open it he discovered it was locked. Cursing under his breath, he tried to turn the knob again. Nothing happened.

"Damn it, I thought he left it unlocked," Bill murmured. As Bill was trying to unlock the door, Dipper peered in a room across the hallway, and almost fainted at what he saw. Hundreds, no, thousands of books were organized onto shelves, and the room looked as if it could go on forever. There were a few tables with some empty chairs, and as far as he could see the library was empty. There was a sign next to the door leading to the room, which read "Library." Bill noticed Dipper drooling, and laughed a little. "I take it you like books?"

"I love books." Dipper quickly regained his posture, looking up at Bill to see if it was alright to go in. He shrugged, which Dipper took as a yes. He timidly walked into the room, overwhelmed by the number of books around him. He walked over to a nearby shelf, pulling out a random book and looking at the cover. A Beginners Guide to Demon Summoning, the title read. Dipper instantly put the book back. He noticed that the shelves were organized by author so, curious, he found the P section. There, he found a complete section of all the books his Grunkle Ford wrote. It even had the recent release of his book that Dipper helped him write called The Journals. Bill had been following him the entire time, amused by the look of delight on Dipper's face.

"If I would've known you liked this kind of stuff, I would've taken you here first," he chuckled.

"You never asked what I liked though," Dipper stuck his tongue out at him. Bill rolled his eye, an amused smile on his lips.

"You never said anything." Dipper ignored his comment, going back to skimming through the shelf. Next to his Grunkle's books was the only book Dipper had ever released; The Mystery Twins. It was a book loosely based off him and Mabel: A pair of twelve year old twins went to a small town over summer vacation and discovered that the town was full of magical creatures and such. Just as he was about to reach for it, Bill grabbed it first and began to expect it.

"You write books?" Bill inquired, flipping to the first page and starting to read.

"Only in my spare time," Dipper mumbled, embarrassed. The book did get pretty popular, but not as insanely popular as as his Grunkle Fords.

"This is actually really good, Pinetree. Nice work," he clamped the book shut and put it back, ruffling Dipper's hair with a lopsided grin. Dipper huffed, quickly fixing his hair.  
"Thanks, I guess. So, Bill-"

"Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!" Dipper's ringtone blared, scaring the shit out of the two. Dipper fumbled to grab it out of his butt pocket while Bill silently snickered at him. He quickly answered it, not even looking at who it was. 

"H-Hello?"

"Dipper, where are you? Pacifica broke a heel, so we gotta head home! I don't think we're coming back though; the party's pretty much over.." Mabel sighed sadly.

"O-Oh! Hey Mabel. I'm in the uh, library right now. I'll be outside in a bit, just wait by the car okay?"

"I didn't know this place had a library! You must totally be in heaven right now. Well, just hurry up bro-bro. Aw Pacifica, it's okay. I'll just carry you to the car!" He heard a bunch of protesting before the call ended. Sighing, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned to Bill. It was obvious he heard the entire thing.

"Leaving so soon?" He frowned, looking like a sad puppy. Dipper nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. Maybe I'll see you around?" As unlikely as it was, he wanted to be a little hopeful. Though Bill was a little weird, he seemed okay in Dipper's book. After all, he made this boring party actually fun. 

"Maybe..." Bill trailed off. "Well, c'mon Pinetree, I'll walk you to the door. I seriously doubt you even know where it is." Dipper frowned, knowing that he was right.  
The two of them reached the parking lot in no time, and Dipper could see Pacifica's fancy car in the distance. It was heading his way.

"It was nice meeting you Bill." He reached his hand out for Bill to shake, but instead he felt something plop onto the palm of his hand. A card. Dipper quickly inspected it, registering it as his business card, and carefully slipped it in his pocket.

"Call me if you need a favor, or if you just want to hang out. You're very interesting, Pinetree" Bill winked, and walked back into the busy mansion. Before Dipper could say anything else, he was gone. Suddenly, Pacifica's car screeched to a stop in front of him.

"Get in, Dipping sauce! We took all of the fancy shrimp they have, so c'mon before they find us!" Dipper rolled his eyes at Mabel's crazy antics, quickly climbing into the backseat before Mabel launched the car forward began driving home. Pacifica was sitting in the front seat, looking like she actually had a good time. A faded pink kiss was now on her cheek, and Dipper already knew who's pink lipstick that was.

"Did you guys have fun?" Dipper asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh my god, it was such a great party! Everything there was so fancy, and the little finger food they had was so good! Pacifica and I danced for awhile, but we had to stop because she had to make small talk with a couple of the guests. So, while she was doing that.." Mabel gestured to the trunk of the car, "... I stole all of their fancy shrimp." Dipper face palmed.

"If people find out I had a part to do with this, I'm suing-"

"Both of us, I know Pac. Good thing nobody'll find out!" Pacifica sighed. Somehow he really doubted that. "What about you, bro-bro? Did you have a good time?" Dipper thought for a moment.

"Yeah, actually I did." Dipper pulled out Bill's card, and began to read it.

_Bill Cipher, professional Jack of all Trades_   
_(123)-456-7890_

Dipper than flipped the card over.

_See you soon, Pinetree._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, I finished yet another chapter. Hopefully there will be a lot more to come, but until then. When should I update this story? I'm think about twice a week, maybe once on Monday and once on Friday, or once on Tuesday and once on Saturday but I don't know yet.. Comment and tell me what days sound good to you :o


	3. The Cafe and the Limo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the party, Dipper and Mabel catch up over nice pastries and delicious coffee. Dipper also learns from Mabel a few things about his "acquaintance" Bill Cipher.

"What's with the weird face, bro-bro?" 

Dipper looked up, a surprised expression plastered over his face. It was Sunday, which was the day Mabel and him usually hung out if they were free. But, because of all the testing and projects the twins were struggling with until now, they never really found a good time to hang out. Today was the perfect day, though; there was a gentle breeze blowing, the sun was out, the weather was warm, and the sky was full of beautiful puffy clouds. Mabel and Dipper had been sitting outside of their favorite vintage cafe's patio, Cafe Vendimia. No one had ever heard of it, except for the twins and a couple of other folks. But, that's why the twins, especially Mabel, liked it so much. They had the best pastries for miles, and Dipper was a huge fan of the coffee. Dipper had been staring into the dark caffeine-ridden liquid, thinking of the events that took place a few days ago, until Mabel called him out.

"Just thinking," Dipper finally replied after some thought. It was only part of the whole truth though. He was thinking about Bill, and for some reason he couldn't get him out of his mind. He considered calling him a few times, but he didn't know what to talk about. Dipper was too awkward for this. Mabel searched his face with a displeased expression, sipping her strawberry smoothie. After a long moment, her face lit up and she jumped up.

"I just realized you never told me what you did at that masquerade party!" Mabel blurted out, banging her hands on the table for extra effect. Her shooting star earrings swayed back and forth as Dipper jumped back, startled by his sister's antics. After being around her for twenty one years, you'd think he'd be accustomed to her. Dipper cleared his throat, adjusting the white and blue hat on top of his head. "I looked around the ballroom to see how you were doing, but I didn't see you. Did you go exploring or something?"

"Kinda, yeah. Y-you see, uh..." Dipper hesitated, -"I met this guy and-"

"Guy?" Mabel's eyes were sparkling as she leaned in close to him, sneakily taking a bite of his almost uneaten blueberry croissant. "Oh my gosh Dipper, you met someone? Was he hot? Dreamy? Do you like him? Did you guys make out-" Dipper shoved half of his croissant in her mouth to be quiet. She happily accepted it while sitting back in her chair, munching away.

"Mabel, no! Of course I didn't make out with him! We just met at the party," Dipper huffed. "And, well, he certainly is, uh... unique. His name's Bill-" Mabel gasped loudly, interrupting him instantly. 

"Wait, Bill Cipher? You met Bill Cipher?"

"Yeah? Why-"

"Oh. My god." Mabel looked as if she was going to have a heart attack. She quickly gulped down the rest of her smoothie before squealing. "He's only like, the super duper popular nowadays! He does a little bit of everything, but everything he does is just super crazy good! He's been in a bunch of movies, he has a bunch of songs that are complete hits, and he's a great model! Oh my god, I can't believe you don't know about him! What's he like?" Mabel looked like a puppy who just chewed her first bone. So, Dipper decided to throw her another one.

"Well, he's very unpredictable. One minute he's this gentleman, another minute he's a smart ass, and then another minute he doesn't have any control over his emotions." Dipper thought back to when Bill blew up in his face, then quickly acted as if it was nothing. He really did seem like a professional actor, all right.

"Huh, he always struck me as the calm and composed type... Well, Dipping Dots, you should feel really good about yourself! Out of all the people in the party, he chose to hang out with you!" Mabel was practically squealing at this point. Dipper chuckled a little, a light pink rising to his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I guess it does feel kinda nice.." He didn't let it go to his head though. Bill had probably forgotten about him already, since he was so rich and popular. Dipper was just some kid who was struggling to pay his student loans. Brushing off the topic, the twins paid for their meal and walked down the street side by side. They were having a bunch of random conversations with each other when all of a sudden a limo flew by, then screeched to a stop around 20 feet behind them. Dipper and Mabel exchanged confused looks at the limo slowly began to back up to where the Pines' were standing, then all of a sudden the limo pulled to the side and stopped. A window near the back slowly slid down, revealing a familiar head of golden locks covered half-assed by a top hat.

"Hiya Pinetree! I told you I would see you again!" Dipper could barely recognize him without the mask, but his voice definitely gave it away. It was Bill, and it looked as if he had gotten a makeover. An eye-patch with an eyeball on it covered his left eye, while his left eye was shimmering with delight. His grin was as toothy and sharp as ever, and he could see it widen as his eye focused on Mabel. "Who's this?"

"I-I'm-" Mabel looked as if she was about to pass out as she stared at Bill, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She quickly looked at Dipper for support.

"This is my twin Mabel. Shes, uh, a huge fan," he quickly said as Bill nodded in understanding.

"Is it alright if I called you Shooting Star? I think it suits you more," he asked, chuckling. Mabel quickly nodded, her eyes growing wide and sparkling like the stars. Suddenly the driver of the limo said something to Bill, but he just brushed it off. "Hey, are you two doing anything later?"

"No, why?" Dipper asked, suspicious of Bill. 

"Well, a few of my buddies and I were going to all go to a club tonight, but they bailed on me last minute. So, I was wonderin' if you guys would wanna join me instead? It's on me!" He smirked, staring directly into Dipper's soul. Dipper shivered, but his sister seemed unaffected. 

"Sure, we'd love to! Oh, wait, Pacifica and I were supposed to do something later. Uhh, hm, is it okay if she comes with us?" Mabel gave her best puppy dog eyes. 

"Pacifica Northwest?" Bill's eye twitched and his expression warped for a split second, but when Dipper blinked he looked fine again. "Sure, the more the merrier!"

"Great, I'll text her right away! Which club are we heading to?" She squealed, fumbling to pull out her phone. When she succeeded, she almost dropped it onto the pavement. Luckily, Dipper caught it and handed it to her.

"It's downtown, and called Club Verien. I'll text Dipper the address!"

"Wait, but you don't-"

"987-6543," Bill said with ease, causing Dipper to stiffen. That was his exact phone number. Seeing his expression, Bill smirked. "I have my ways, Pinetree. I'll being seeing the two of you there!" The window rolled back up and limo sped off into the distance, leaving behind a very distressed Dipper and an overly excited Mabel.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! Going partying with another famous person besides Pacifica? This is gonna be so fun!" Mabel excitedly said, tapping something on her phone.  
"I really don't trust Bill, Mabel. I mean, how in the world did he get my phone number?"

"He probably used a phone book or got it off the internet or something," she shrugged, and stopped tapping. Mabel then turned off her phone and shoved it back in her pocket.  
"I doubt it," he huffed, and suddenly felt his own phone vibrate. Quickly, he whipped it out, seeing that he got a text from an unknown number.

_101, Kiwi Street. 8:00 pm sharp, wear something nice!!! Love, Bill ;)_

 

"I'm so done," Dipper groaned as Mabel tied a tie loosely around his neck. They were at his house, and Mabel was already in her "clubbing" outfit. She was wearing a yellow sweater with a boombox on it, along with an aqua bow in her hair, an aqua skirt, and a pair of hot pink earrings. She was also wearing a lot of hot pink bracelets around her wrists, and on her feet was a pair of white sneakers with pink ankle socks. Basically, she looked like she just walked out of the 80's. Meanwhile, Dipper decided to keep it a classy casual kind of outfit. He was wearing a black jacket that stuck loosely to his frame, along with black dress pants, a white dressy shirt, and a loose, black tie. He thought he looked pretty cool, but Mabel thought he kind of resembled a secret agent. All that he was missing was the shades, which he definitely wasn't going to wear. Who wears shades at night? Not Dipper.  
"You can't be done yet! We haven't even gotten to the car yet," Mabel stuck her tongue out, and finished tying Dipper's tie. It was slightly crooked, but that just made it more stylish in Dipper's eyes. Mabel grunted, giving up on the stupid thing.

"Maybe we shouldn't go," Dipper mumbled, causing Mabel to look shocked.

"I'm kinda with Dipper on this, Mabel. Bill Cipher is totally bad news." The twins whipped their head around to see where the voice came from. In the doorway stood Pacifica, wearing a teal sleeveless blouse and a black pencil skirt, along with a pair of black heels. Mabel squealed, and quickly went over and hugged her girlfriend.

"You look so pretty, Pacifica! And we all got dressed up and everything, so now it's too late to go!" She blew a raspberry at her, causing Pacifica to cringe. Dipper rolled his eyes and glanced out the window of his apartment, surprised to see a limo parked outside the apartment complex. 

"Did you bring a limo for us?" Dipper asked, glancing at Pacifica, who looked surprised.

"Of course not. We're just going dancing, not to some high class party."

"Then what's with the limo parked outside?"

"What? Hold on, lemme see." She made her way over to the window, studying the limo. "Yeah, I totally didn't bring that, and I seriously doubt anyone else did in this complex."

"Maybe Bill did it!" Mabel said excitedly, grabbed her hot pink mini purse, and rushed out the door.

"Wait, Mabel!" Dipper hastily grabbed his wallet and his phone, then rushed out after her. Pacifica sighed and followed the two of them, speed walking after the duo. Soon, Dipper caught up to Mabel, who stood in front of the driver's window and was talking to the driver.

"It's from Bill, guys! C'mon in!" She was practically bouncing up and down as the driver got out and opened the door for her. Dipper face-palmed while Pacifica looked uneasy at the entire situation, but the two got in the limo nevertheless. The entire limo looked very lavish, with a bunch of velvet cushions surrounding a white table. Mabel looked like she was just given a million bucks, while Pacifica and Dipper sat in corner seats. "Lighten up you guys; let's cherish this as much as we can!"

"How did Bill know my address though? That guy is like, physic or something and It's kinda freaking me out." Dipper mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I told you guys already, but that guy is weird. It's like he knows everything or something, and no one knows much about him. Well, other than he has a lot of talent I guess," Pacifica spoke with a sigh.

"How do you know so much about him?" Mabel finally settled down, putting her arms on the table and looking at Pacifica curiously.

"Yeah, you seem to know a lot about him," Dipper agreed, also looking at her. Pacifica looked a little worried, but quickly regained her composure.

"Well, my parents used to work with him. Apparently he's a really good business man, but he charges a lot for his services. And, one day, he swindled my parents out of a lot of their money. We almost went bankrupt, if it weren't for our backup fortune," she frowned, staring out the window. The night sky was pretty and full of stars. "I talked to him a few times when he came over to the mansion too. He's like a mind reader or something, and the perfect con man. He'd even make your Grunkle Stan look bad," she snickered at the last part. Mabel looked a little worried, but quickly put on a smile.

"Well, hopefully he won't do that to us. I think he seems like a nice guy!" Mabel spoke in a cheery voice, trying to get the mood up. She succeeded for a few minutes, and then the air went back to being heavy. Soon, the limo slowly came to a halt, and the driver got out and opened their door. Mabel got out first and happily thanked the driver, and after her came Pacifica then Mabel. The three of them looked at the club, which looked a little worn down on the outside. Though the windows were tinted, Dipper could still see the bright colors flashing through the window. The usher sat outside the club, skimming over his clipboard, bored. However, he quickly perked upwhen he saw the trio approaching.  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Dipper asked the driver, who only nodded in response before slipping back inside the limo. Timidly, he walked up to the usher with Mabel and Pacifica behind him.

"Name?" The usher asked, bored.

"Dipper Pines, and this is Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest," he spoke with fake confidence. The usher skimmed the front page, then flipped it over. He was surprised at what he saw, and looked back up at Dipper.

"Come right in," he said, opening the door for the three of them. "Oh, and since you three are on the VIP list, here are your special passes." The usher handed them all a golden card with the word VIP on it along with their names, and Mabel looked at it excitedly. "With it you can go in the 'special lounge,' along with get 3 free drinks each."  
"Oh, sweet. Thank you!" Mabel chirped, and happily walked into the club with her friends. The door closed behind them, and the smell of body odor and perfume instantly hit their noses. The place was small, but boy was it packed on the dance floor. Dipper could clearly see a few people grinding on the dance floor, and chose to look away. A couple was making out in the corner, and the bar was full of lonely single men and women. There was a room right next to the bar, which was labeled 'VIP Lounge', and a woman stood next to the closed door. The loud music was starting to give Dipper a headache.

"Let's go find Bill; he's probably in the VIP lounge!" Dipper yelled over the music.

"What?" Pacifica and Mabel both yelled back, making Dipper roll his eyes. He pointed to the lounge, and the two girls quickly understood and made their way over to the door. They showed the lady their cards, and she opened the door for them. It was a lot quieter in this room, and the only music there was the now only a little loud music coming from the main room. They all observed the snug room, which was only filled with a few people. There were a few couches in the middle of the room, along with a few of them also on the sides. There was also a mini bar, complete with a bartender and everything. At one of the stools sat Bill, who was drinking a glass of wine with a thoughtful expression. Feeling someone staring at him, he glanced over at Dipper and smiled widely.

"Hey Shooting Star, Pinetree, _Pacifica_ , welcome to one of the best parts in town!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : A huge thanks to my (boyfriend) editor for dealing with me and my lazyness;;  
> I was gonna update the story on Tuesday, but obviously that didn't happen whoooops  
> I'm still thinking about what days to update, but I know for a fact i'll be updating every Saturday!


	4. Drunk Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill have some quality drinking time, while Pacifica and Mabel go out and do their thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for drinking and stuff (if it wasnt obvious- )

Dipper glanced at Bill nervously, studying him while fidgeting with his fingers. Dipper was sitting on a stool next to him, mindlessly drinking a small glass of Jack Daniels. Or at least that’s what he thought it was. Dipper couldn't remember what it was; Bill had ordered for him. Speaking of Bill, his outfit had changed since the last time he saw him. He had taken his top hat off, revealing a messy bundle of golden curls. His eye-patch was still placed firmly on his left eye, and the cartoon-like eye drawn on the fabric looked as if it was staring straight at Dipper. He was wearing a yellow dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, along with a black vest and a black bow-tie placed firmly around his neck. Bill noticed Dipper staring at him, and whipped his head around to stare back at him. He smirked his usual mischievous grin, making Dipper feel slightly uncomfortable.  
"See something you like?" he commented, seemingly winking at Dipper. He couldn't really tell though, since it takes two eyes to wink successfully. Dipper rolled his eyes and took a swig of his drink, savoring the warm feeling that instantly flooded into his gut.

"Definitely not," Dipper replied with a frown. Bill chuckled, taking a sip of his glass. After a few moments of silence, Bill spoke up again.

"So, what'd you think about the limo? Pretty neat-o, huh?"

"It was pretty unnecessary. I mean, Mabel and I have our own cars, so you don't need to pay someone money to pick us up and bring us here." Bill looked surprised at his answer.

"Most people would kill for a limo like that," he retaliated, "and most people would kill to be sitting right next to me." Dipper finished off his glass of alcohol, looking at Bill with a smug expression.

"Well, I guess I'm not most people, huh?" 

"And that's what makes you so interesting," Bill chuckled, also finishing off his glass. He ordered another round for them, even when Dipper refused. "We're at a club, Pine Tree, it would be criminal to not drink!"

"Whatever, this is my last one though." Dipper took the drink the bartender had given him and sipped it slowly. "So, what do you think about Mabel's girlfriend?" Pacifica had obviously known Bill, so Dipper was curious to see how Bill would react to her.

"Miss Direction?" Bill thought for a moment, a mischievous smile growing on his lips. "I know her parents. Nice people, but definitely too eager to invest their money."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked, taking another gulp of his drink. The warm feeling in his stomach grew, but he wasn't paying attention to it.

"I worked alongside them when I was making my debut as a businessman. I apparently have a knack for it," he chuckled to himself, "but those Northwests do not. Their heads are completely obsessed with cash. God, whats with humans and green paper?" He mumbled the last part so Dipper didn't hear. "Well, maybe they should use all that money to buy them some common sense!"

"Hey, that's pretty harsh, man," Dipper glared at Bill, who only shrugged.

"I can only speak the truth." Dipper rolled his eyes, well eye, and chugged down his drink. Bill smirked and chugged down his as well, quickly ordering another round. "Well, let's not focus on the Northwests right now. I don't really feel like talking about them anyways," Bill sighed, picking up his glass of wine and swirling it around. He looked at Dipper and licked his lips, and Dipper could've sworn he saw Bill's eyes flicker red.

 

An hour later, and Dipper knew for a matter of fact that he was tipsy. Well, maybe not tipsy. He was completely wasted. He ended up losing count of all the glasses on the counter, since his vision was unsteady. The only thing that wasn't blurred was Bill, who looked like he was having the time of his life. His bow-tie that used to be neatly tied around his neck was now untied and loosely hanging under the collar of his shirt. Despite drinking an overwhelming amount of alcohol, he looked almost completely sober.

"Bartender, another round!" Bill chirped happily for the millionth time that night, and grinned widely as their glasses were slid onto the table. Just as Dipper was about to take a sip of his drink, Bill stopped him. 

"What's wrong?" Dipper slurred. The famous man stared into the drink as if he was searching for something. Suddenly, he knocked the glass over next to the bartender. It make a loud crash as the liquid inside spilt everywhere, and Dipper immediately stood up and jumped back from the mess. "What the hell, that was a perfectly good drink!" 

"I think you've had too many, Pine Tree," he grinned widely, leaving his own drink untouched. The bartender was glaring holes into the back of Bill's head, but when Bill turned his head around the bartender instantly cowered down. "Just put it on my tab." The bartender nodded in response, and quickly cleaned up the mess. "So, dancing?" Dipper thought for a moment, and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He grinned at Bill, seemingly forgetting about the entire accident. As soon as he got up though, he stumbled and almost landed face first on the floor. Instead, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him back on his unsteady feet. He was waiting for the arms to leave, but they never did.

"Whoa there, kid. Maybe we should hold back on the dancing for awhile-" Bill began, but Dipper was quick to cut him off.

"Why do you always call me ‘kid’? We're pretty much the same age!" Dipper whined, softly hitting Bill's chest. Bill grinned and rolled his eyes, softly patting his head.

"Well at the moment, you're acting like a kid."

"Nuh uh! I'm acting like my age!"

"How old are you?"

"Uhh..." Dipper counted his fingers. "Twenty one? Yeah, yeah! Twenty one years old." Bill whistled.

"You're so young!" Bill stated, poking Dipper's cheeks. Dipper scowled and pushed the hand away.

"No, I'm not! How old are you anyways?"

"...Twenty four," Bill replied with some hesitation. Dipper's scowl grew.

"You're only twenty four, yet you're calling me young! You’re such a huge hypocrite!" Dipper glared holes through Bill, who only held up his hands defensively. However, his hands were the only thing keeping Dipper standing, because as soon as he removed his hands, Dipper stumbled into Bill's chest.

"Jeez, you don't look too hot," Bill commented, studying Dipper's face. Dipper's face was flushed red, his eyes were half-lidded, and it obvious that he was on the verge of passing out. "I can take you home, if you want."

"S-Sure," Dipper slurred, clinging on to Bill for dear life. Bill chuckled and gently began to walk Dipper to the door. "W-Wait! Mabel.."

"Oh, right. Shooting Star!" Bill yelled over at Mabel, who was laying on a sofa with Pacifica talking about god-knows-what. "I'm taking Dipper home, he's completely wasted! It's hilarious!"

"Okay, take a few pictures for me!" Mabel chirped before going back to her conversation with Pacifica. Her face was flushed a light pink, and it was safe to assume she was a little tipsy. Bill grinned, and, with a lot of effort, got Dipper into the passenger seat of his fancy car. 

“Alright, make yourself comfy, princess, ‘cause I don’t drive slow,” Bill grinned, glancing over at Dipper. To his dismay, the drunk boy had already fallen fast asleep in the passenger seat. He was curled up in a small ball with his seat belt strapped securely on, his chest gently heaving up and down to indicate he was still alive. The older male stared at him for a bit before gently ruffling his hair and starting the car, causing it to come to life. He pulled out of the parking lot and swerved into the right lane, speeding towards Dipper’s apartment complex.

 

It was exactly midnight when Bill arrived at Dipper’s apartment, and as soon as he pulled up to the bland building he realized he didn’t have Dipper’s keys. Quickly, Bill patted down the boy, seeing if they were in his pockets or something. He found his wallet and a couple old movie tickets (Ough, seriously Pine Tree? I can’t believe you went to see Twilight), but other than those useless artifacts he found nothing. Sighing, he decided to go with Plan B. Bill walked over to the passenger door and opened it up, easily picking the sleeping boy up princess style and carrying him in his arms.

“Mabel, no, keep the whites and colors separate…” Dipper mumbled in his sleep, gently turning around to curl up against Bill’s chest. Bill rolled his eyes with a smirk and tightened his grip on him, gently walking inside the building and carrying him up the stairs. Soon, he reached Dipper’s door, and checked under the doormat or the potted plant for a key. He cursed under his breath when he found nothing. Well, shit. Bill wasn’t about to leave this poor defenseless boy by himself out in the hallway. So, he did the only logical thing. Bill took a step back and charged at the door, kicking it with all his might and made it topple down.  
As soon as the dust cleared, Bill had a perfect view of Dipper’s room. It was very simple, to say in the least. He hoisted Dipper up in his arms once more and began to search for the bedroom, not really focusing on anything else. As soon as he found it, he carefully opened the door to it’s full extent, not very impressed with what he saw. A twin bed was pushed against the only window in the room in the right corner, and in the left corner sat a desk, complete with a computer, a bunch of books, and an almost broken desk chair. There were books everywhere, most of them not even in the bookshelves that littered the walls of the room. In fact, Bill was almost positive the bookshelves couldn’t even fit all these books. Letting out a quiet, amused chuckle, he skillfully dodged all the books on the floor and gently lowered Dipper onto his messy bed. He then draped a blanket on top of him, quietly watching as he instantly curled up under it and let out a sigh of happiness. Bill stood there for a few moments, admiring the scene in front of him but eventually realized he had to leave. With a snap of his fingers, the room instantly became a million times neater; books flew into their proper places, and those without a home piled neatly next to Dipper’s desk. A piece of paper with golden and elegant handwriting floated down on the bed stand next to Dipper, settling down gracefully on the wood.

_Call me when your hangover’s gone!_  
_123-4567_

On the bottom of the paper was a small drawing of the cartoonish eye that was on Bill’s eyepatch, making sure that Dipper wouldn’t doubt for a second that the note wasn’t from him. Bill left the apartment, closing the front door behind him and locking it with a golden key. Originally, he wanted to leave the door broken to freak out his Pine Tree, but that would be really mean and cost him a fortune. Besides, Bill’s a nice guy. Sorta. He twirled it in his finger for a second before shoving it in his suit pocket, whistling a tune as he trotted down the stairs towards his car.  
Oh yes, there was definitely something special about Dipper Pines. Bill didn’t know if it was the boy’s ignorance to his social status or his daring behavior, but he was hooked. It was funny: Bill was originally interested in him cause he was related to Stanford Pines, a billionaire and a famous mystery writer. Though that was a huge plus, he realized there was a lot more about Dipper than he originally thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys omfg im so sorry this is like two months late??? uH probably more than that-  
> anYWAYS  
> i get really uninspired really quickly so you guys need to bug me with a lot of comments to keep writing p lease


	5. Inquiries

_ Beep beep. Beep beep. _

 

The alarm clock next to Dipper's bed side started to scream at him, encouraging him to get up and start the day. However, it's screams were silenced as Dipper slammed his hand down on the object, leaving him in a quiet bedroom. He groaned as he rolled over, but instead of coming into contact with more mattress, he came into contact with the cold floor. The brown haired boy let out another groan, tiredly standing up and running his slender fingers through his bed head. Blinking away the morning grogginess, he began to realize that his room looked a lot different than when he last saw it. Instead of books covering the floor, they were neatly stacked up in his bookshelf and on his desk. As he walked over to his bookshelf to see how they were organized, he tripped over a pile of books left smack dab in the middle of the floor. He stumbled, shouting a curse word as he clutched his ankle. 

 

“Who the hell leaves a pile of books in the middle of the floor?” Dipper yelled angrily at no one, letting out a sigh and shoving the books next to his nightstand. He had no right to complain anyways; he was constantly leaving books right in the center of his room. That’s when he noticed a note placed neatly atop the table, gracefully shimmering in the morning light leaking out from behind Dipper’s blinds. He hesitantly picked up the note, skimming it before letting out his third groan of the day.

 

_ Call me when your hangover’s gone! _

_ 123-4567 _

 

There was no doubt in Dipper’s mind that Bill was the one who wrote the note. It was the same number that sent him a text the day before, and the cartoonish eye in the corner of the card definitely screamed Bill. Dipper’s face paled as he realized that Bill was most likely the one that cleaned up his bedroom, and the one to take him home. He racked his memory for anything about last night, but he didn’t remember much after Bill basically shoved alcohol down his throat. Shit, what happened last night? The more he skimmed his brain for details, the more his head throbbed with the aftermath of all the alcohol he ingested the previous night. And here comes the headache. Dipper clutched his head, squeezing his eyes together as he tried to cope with the sudden stabbing at his brain. Stupid alcohol. He should never go drinking again. He crumpled the note in his hand and shoved it in his pocket, stumbling out of his room and into his small bathroom. He yanked open his medicine cabinet and snatched the pain meds out of their usual place. Dipper then plopped a few in his mouth, washing it down with water from the faucet. There. He’ll feel better soon. And, once he does, maybe he can piece together what happened last night.

 

Dipper plopped down on his small living room couch, tucking his arms under his head as he closed his eyes and waited for his headache to fade away. He didn’t have class today, thank god. Just as it was starting to fade away, his loud obnoxious ringtone played from his pocket. It pierced his temples and made him wince. Fumbling to grab the object, he quickly answered the call with a small, “hello?”

 

“Dipping Sauce! Oh, good, you answered! I was worried if you made it home alright, or even made it home at all. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to let Bill take you home; I should’ve come with! Aw, but I was having a blast with Pacifica… Anyways, uh, how are you feeling? Did you make it home alright?” Mabel sounded guilty and a little worried, making a small smile play on Dipper’s lips. He appreciated Mabel caring about him like this.

 

“It’s okay Mabes, it’s totally not your fault. I made it home alright, I think? I don’t really remember much of last night-”

 

“Did Bill do anything weird?” Mabel blurted out, interrupting Dipper’s thought. He felt his cheeks flush.

 

“W-What? Of course not! I’m not even into guys!” 

 

“But he’s like, totally into you! It’s super obvious.” Dipper snorted, rolling his eyes.

 

“I doubt it. He’s super rich and good at everything. Why would he like a broke college student like me?”

 

“It’s not about the money! It’s about L-O-V-E!” she sang happily, making her brother wince.

 

“I’m hanging up now.”

 

“Wait!-” Dipper clicked the end call button. The room was silent once more, with only the quiet ticks of a clock echoing throughout his head. Love, huh? No way. Love was too powerful of a word to describe what he was feeling. He can’t even remember the last time he’d even been in love… Had he ever even been in love? As he went to shove in his phone in his pocket, the crumpled up note Bill had wrote him fell onto the couch next to him. It seemed to mock him as he picked it up and sighed, dropping his arm back to his side.

 

Love was not what he wanted to think about right now.

  
  


“Cipher, you have a meeting at one with the director of the TV drama you showed interest in. At two, you have a modeling gig. Then, at four, a businessman requested a meeting with you for assistance in managing one of his small businesses. At five thirty, your brother is coming to visit so I recommend you see him before six, when you have a dinner date with a famous boutique owner named Giffany.”

 

“Hm? Did you say something?” A shaggy blonde head poked up from golden sheets and black and white pillows. The figure let out a yawn as he sat up and stretched, the blanket dropping down his torso, exposing his tattooed chest. Surrounding him were countless books by Stanford Pines, opened to random pages with various sentences highlighted. He hummed as he grabbed a nearby book, flipping to a random page starting to read it. His manager sighed, glancing at his watch before opening his mouth again.

 

“Can you try being serious for one second? Ever since that masquerade party at the Strange’s residence, you’ve been acting spacy and skipping out on your work!”

 

“I met someone.” His manager’s eyes widened, stumbling backwards and clutching the wall behind him with his hands. He quickly composed himself though, lifting himself off the wall and clearing his throat.

 

“You? Meet someone? Heh, she must be a real angel to catch  _ your  _ interests.” A smirk arose on his manager’s face. Bill’s eye flickered away from the book, dangerously glaring up at his manager. He immediately gulped and cowered down. Satisfied, Bill picked himself up and sat at the edge of the bed, crossing his legs while staring at his manager, a toothy grin on his lips.

 

“Oh yeah,  _ he’s _ great! Pine Tree and I get along real well, and it’s only a matter of time before he accepts me.”

 

“.. He? Cipher, what are you up to-”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. It doesn’t concern your weak mortal brain at all.” Bill shrugged, grabbing a nearby dress shirt and putting it on. He then grabbed a yellow vest and bowtie, moving over to his vanity to put it on correctly.

 

“I hope you put your work before this silly boy. You need to be responsible about all of this! Do you have any idea how much money you make? One small step, and you can lose it all,” his manager growled, obviously not approving of any of this. Bill tightened his bowtie and brushed a piece of lint off his shoulders, silently approving of his fashion choice.

 

“This boy is more important than my career,” Bill spoke as he delicately put on his eyeliner, “You wouldn’t understand; I need him to survive.” Moving on from his makeup, he began to comb out the knots in his golden locks while completely ignoring his manager’s increasingly angry face. 

 

“Do you even hear yourself right now?”

 

“Loud and clear.”

 

“This is ridiculous. Comparing your million dollar fame to one silly one night fling!”

 

“This isn’t just some one night sling, it’s the start of something beautiful!” Bill fake smiled, batting his eyelashes. His manager made a disgusted noise, turning on his heel and walking out the door.

 

“Call me when you’ve pulled your gay ass head out of your ass!” He yelled, slamming the door on a smirking Bill Cipher. After a few moments of silence, his phone began to ring. Checking the name, the smirk on his face got even wider.

 

_Perfect_.

 

“‘Yellow, Bill Cipher here!”

 

“Ah.. Hey, Bill. It’s Dipper-”

  
“Pine Tree. what a pleasant surprise! I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me, even after the  _ wonderful  _ night we had together!” He teased, noticing how Dipper held his breath on the other end of the line. He let out a wheeze, and Bill could imagine the cute blush he currently had on his cheeks.

 

“The- What- Bill-” He stammered out. Bill let out a hearty laugh.

 

“I’m only messing with you. Do you remember what happened last night?” He asked, curious as to see if Dipper saw the little ‘display’ Bill put on last night. All he heard was a sigh.

 

“That’s part of the reason why I’m calling you. I drank like, ten times more than I usually do. I don’t remember anything. Can you… tell me what happened?” Bill chuckled at his awkwardness. Oh, how wonderfully adorable.

 

“Sure, but it’s so boring to do it over the phone. How about,” Bill checked over at the time; it was around ten in the morning. “How about we go out for breakfast? I can tell you everything then. It was quite the night!” That wasn’t technically a lie.

 

“Wait, but-”

 

“Okay cool, glad you agree! I’ll pick you up in ten minutes! It’s a date!” Bill hung up.

  
  


“Ten minutes!” Dipper yelled at no one, scrambling off of his couch to quickly get dressed. Damn it, why did he keep getting sucked into Bill’s antics? And what did he even want with him? Dipper could think about it later; right now, he needed to focus on how to make himself look presentable in ten minutes.

  
  
  


“You clean up nice,” Bill commented as he opened the passenger side door of his car, allowing Dipper to climb in before slamming the door shut. Dipper rolled his eyes as Bill returned to the driver’s seat.

 

“Thanks, I guess. You gave me ten minutes to get ready,” he grumbled, watching as Bill pulled out of his apartment complex and onto the road. “I didn’t know you drive. Usually you have like, a chauffeur or something.”

 

“Well, I don’t want anyone to interrupt our time together,” Bill grinned over at him, causing a light blush to form on his cheeks. While that was flattering, it didn’t seem to be the only reason he was driving. It wasn’t important anyways, so Dipper let the topic drop. He looked over at Bill, noticing his outfit for the day was still as flashy as ever. Does he only own dressy clothes? He sticks out like a sore thumb; a finely dressed sore thumb. His sleeves were rolled up today, allowing Dipper to get a good look at the tattoo on his right arm. It looked like some sort of wheel with a triangle in the middle, and it was surrounded by a border of triangles and swirls. It looked like the tattoo continued further up his arm as well, but he couldn’t see the rest of it. With the way Bill constantly dressed as well, Dipper doubted he would ever get to see it.  _ Unless, of course, he took off his shirt _ , Dipper thought to himself, immediately heating up a the thought. Dumb brain, making him think shitty thoughts! Bill glanced over at him, causing Dipper to recoil and shift his focus to outside the car window. Sadly, there wasn’t much to look at. He heard Bill chuckle next to him.

 

“So, uh, you gonna tell me what happened last night?” Dipper finally asked, glancing over at Bill to see his reaction. A bigger grin was plastered on his face as he glanced over at Dipper again. It sent chills down his spin.

 

“Oh, not much happened at all. You got wasted and I decided to take you home, and you passed out in the passenger seat of my car. So, I dropped you in your bed, and picked up your room while I was at it. You live in filth, Pine Tree, and also in a sea of books. I mean, seriously? I thought I had a lot of books, but you’re on a whole other level of book hoarding!” Dipper scoffed at his remark. 

 

“Some of those are my textbooks, thank you very much. Hey, wait, that’s it? You could’ve told me that over the phone!” Dipper yelled, turning in his seat to face Bill with an angry face. “Why the hell did you want me to breakfast to tell me that?”

 

“Because we’re going on a date, of course. I told you over the phone.” 

 

“W-What-” Dipper was about to pass out. Wasn’t Bill joking? They reached a red light and Bill stopped the car, allowing him to look over at Dipper with seriousness in his eyes.

 

“It wasn’t a joke, Dipper. You’re different than the artificial people in my life, and I like that. I like  _ you _ .” He spoke quietly and with emotion. Dipper couldn’t handle the look in his eyes and quickly turned away, a red faced mess. 

 

“W… We’ve known each other for not even a week,” he mumbled out, refusing to look anywhere but at Bill. He heard a soft chuckle escape Bill’s lips.

 

“It didn’t take long for me to realize how much I liked you.”

 

The world seemed to stop as Dipper heard those words, unable to respond without turning himself into a stuttering mess. The light changed to green and Bill began to drive once more, a softer smile and expression on his face. He didn’t ask Dipper for a reply, which made him eternally grateful. He wasn’t even sure how to respond to such a confession; he hadn’t been in a relationship since his freshman year in high school, and it wasn’t even a true relationship because he was only used to get his Grunkle’s signature. Since then, he never thought about relationships and focused more on his school work. But, now? It was the only thing he could think of. He noticed Bill’s hand resting on the stick shift, and got a stupid idea.

 

He placed his hand on top of Bill’s, gently squeezing his hand.

 

Dipper couldn’t see the inhumane smile on Bill’s face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, i upload 4 chapters in a 3 month period and then upload the next chapter a year and a half later B) yup, that makes sense.
> 
> sorry for the wait !! i've always been bad at updating fanfics, and i also have a few others im trying to update as well;;; also i never expected this to get any kudos, but thank you for everyones support :')

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea when im gonna write the next chapter (probably real soon lmao)


End file.
